Sonic Love
by Ariastra-BumbleBee's Angel
Summary: Angelica Ceros is a girl you dont mess with.Han is a guy that loves candy and doesnt really care.One idiotic thing brings them together and they slowly start falling for each other.One accident proves what they mean to each other,but will they admit it?
1. Characters,Races,and Idiots

Characters

Kaitlyn Ceros

22

Ceros Leader

Kylie Bisutti

Cars

2002 Subaru Impreza RS-Greenish Yellow

2002 Toyota Celica-black with white zigzags on the doors

2006 Scion Tc-blue

Seirra Ceros

22

Ceros Mechanic

allesandra ambrosio

Cars

2004 Nissan 350z Roadster

2011 Hyundai Genesis Coupe

Rosie Ceros

21

Ceros Racer

francia raisa

Cars

1995 Mitsubishi Eclipse GS-T

1997 Mitsubishi Eclipse

2003 Gunmetal Mazda rx8

Delilah Ceros

21

Ceros Racer

sara carbonero

Cars

2000 Toyota Celica GTS

2003 Mitsubishi Lancer

2012 Lexis LFA

Angelica Ceros

20

Ceros Racer/Mechanic

adriana lima

Cars

1965 Ford Mustang

1969 Chevrolet Camaro

2007 Dodge SRT8 Charger

Angel-Tell them Paige

Me-no

Angel-Yes

Me-Nooooo

Han-either do it or we wont be in your story no more

Me-gah fine,I do not own fast and the furious,but I do own Kaitlyn,Angel,Rosie,Delilah,Seirra and any other characters I randomly make up.

Angel-Good Paige

Chapter 1-Races and DickHeads

Angelica

I sat on the couch in our garage upisde down flipping through channels when Rosie came in looking looked at me nervously and went to Kaitlyns little office in the back.I looked back and watched.I couldnt hear anything since her office was soundproof but her entire office was surrounded by glass except the back told her something and Kaitlyn started looked at me and Kaitlyn said something and pushed her came over to me slowly."What did you do now"I asked looked at me again nervously and looked at the floor."You know your 1965 mustang..."She mumbled still looking at the floor."What did you do to it"I snapped getting knew that my 1965 Ford Mustang was my baby,and if anyone did anything to it they would die."I raced for pinks and I bet your car"She said came out and stood behind her."Tell her Rose."She ordered."And I lost.I have to bring the car tomorrow"Wait for it...I felt myself getting more Car=Angry Angel=Bad=Run! "Im going kill you Rosalina Cecilia Ceros!"I yelled chasing her around and out the tripping over a piece of pipe and stumbled.I caught up to her and tackled her,choking the life out of her."Voy a matarte! ¿Por qué apostar MI COCHE? Idiota, usted sabe que, ese coche es mi bebé!"(I'm going to kill you! Why would you bet MY CAR? You idiot,you know that,that car is my baby!)I yelled at her still choking ,Delilah,and Seirra pulled me off her and held me back."Lo juro por dios si no recuperar mi carro te gustaría que nunca habían nacido!"(I swear to god if you don't get my car back you'll wish you were never born!)Kaitlyn pushed me back toward the garage."Walk it off and calm down!"She yelled at me when I tried to go after Rosie pulled me back into the garage and sat me on the couch."What happened?"She asked sitting beside me."Rose raced for pinks and she bet my mustang."Delilah nodded."So I take it she lost"I nodded."Dont worry we'll get it back"She said reassuring me "We better"

NEXT NIGHT

I drove behind the rest of the girls in my custom rebuilt 1965 Ford Mustang.I still couldnt believe that Rosie bet my we couldnt persuade whoever Rosie lost my car to,she was gonna regret ever thinkin about bettin my pulled into the middle level of the parking garage where everyone else usually parked and where the races start.I parked beside Delilah's Lexus and stayed in wanting to drive away.I sighed and got out going to stadn beside Seirra and Delilah."Go get whoever you gave my car to Rose."Kaitlyn ordered and Rosie left.5 minutes later she came back with an Asian lookin looked over at my car and I glared at both him and Rosie."That the car?"He asked and Kaitlyn nodded."Yeah but we dont want to give this car up so instead of that one,Rose will give you one of hers."She said and Rosies eyes widened."What?Why!"She yelled and I wanted to smack her."Because you dont bet someone elses car,you idiot!"Delilah yelled at had rebuilt that car from the ground up when we were 17 and it was the o nly thing we had left from our werent going to give it up easily.I kept my mouth shut and my hands behind my i did I would say or do something I would regret Asian dude thought about it and shook his head."No,that cars old and its worth alot I bet.I didnt think you would actually bring it though"He said and ate a looked really scared for a minute."Please I'll give you any of my cars"She guy shook his head again."Nope,but I'll take the keys to it."Kaitlyn and Seirra looked at me and Delilah expectantly."Angel give him the keys"Seirra said and I shook my head."Hell no"I snapped."Angelica Delaney Ceros give him the keys"Kaitlyn said and Delilah nudged me."Dont worry after we gets Rose we'll get your car back"She told me taking the keys from my hand and tossed it to the guy."Rose."Seirra said taking Roses attention from the guy to her."Yea?"She asked and Seirra looked at me."Run"Rosie took one look at me and Delilah and took off after her and Delilah caught her held Rose for me and I smacked her and Delilah kept her from punched her in the stomach and threw her on the ground.I started punching her and yelled "¡Perra! Usted sabe que no va a apostar de otras personas mi mustang! ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo tomó para mí para reconstruirla? Dos malditos años"(You bitch!You know not to bet other people's my mustang!You know how long it took for me to rebuild it?Two fucking years)Delilah kicked her in the side and everyone crowded around the hot asian dude.I wrapped my fingers around her neck and started slamming her head against the ,Seirra and a few other guys hauled us off face was bloody and I was pretty sure her jaw and nose were broken."Lo siento! Yo no significan que hacerlo!"(Im sorry! I didnt mean to!)Rose yelled at me holding her face and neck."El infierno está no lo habría hecho si no era mi coche!"(The hell you're wouldn't have done it if it wasnt my car!)I yelled back at her,being pulled away by two cute looking and Seirra had Delilah since she wasnt as strong as me.

Delilah and I were taken back to our cars and I didnt really care what happened to Asian dude stood in front of us chuckling slightly."Angel huh"I rolled my eyes."Im Han"Delilah and I looked at one another and shrugged."Dont care"She said."I want my car back"I said looking at Han."Race me for it"He replied and I nodded."Alright,tomorrow night at drift mountain."I said and he nodded."Done"


	2. Chapter 2preview

Chapter 2-Race for the Classic

Me-please do it Han

Han-No

Me-I'll make you my special cookies

Han-Really?

Me-I promise

Han-Paige does not own Fast and the Furious-

Me-I wish I did CO OWNER =D

Angel-Ok now that Paige is smiling like a gay puppet,she does own her other characters

Me-Thanks guys-wait a minute...IM NOT A GAY PUPPET

Han-Okay...On with the story

-curtains close-

I sighed and posed again for the hundreth ,Im a Secret Models of us drifting,modeling helped us pay for all of the tires,and parts for our cars."Come on girl,work it"Our photographer,Afton, we were shooting our Wings it was one of my favorite shoots,so I had to enjoy it.I smiled and done a half-backbend twist."Perfect baby,just perfect"He said and I finished my shoot.3 hours later and i could finally get out of the easiest job in the world but it takes forever.

I went back home in my beautiful silver and black 2007 Dodge SRT8 Charger.I got there around 3 in the afternoon and found Delilah and Seirra tuning up their cars."Hey guys"I said tossing my purse on the big leather couch in the corner."Hola chica"Delilah waved from under her car and Seirra just nodded.I went to the back and grabbed a coke from the fridge and a bag of cheetos.

this is just a little preveiw for chapter 2 until i can get it much drama right now and it might be a week or three until i can get it


End file.
